gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Model of the Heart
Model of the Heart is the seventeenth episode of Gundam Build Fighters . Synopsis As the World Tournament finals begin, Sei and Reiji find that their opponent in the first round is Mao Yasaka. When they met in Tokyo, they swore to fight in the World Tournament, and now that promise will finally be fulfilled. But Mao senses a threat from the Star Build Strike, which was more than an even match for Fellini. With Sei's rapidly advancing building skills, and Reiji's control technique, he is likely to lose. Desperate to win, Mao goes to visit Master Chinan of the Gunpla Shingyo school of modeling arts and ask to be taught new secrets. On the day of the battle, a worn-out Mao appears before Sei and Reiji. Now begins a life-or-death battle between the Star Build Strike and the Gundam X Maoh... Plot Stats Characters *Sei Iori *Reiji *Mao Yasaka *Master Chinan *China Kousaka *Ricardo Fellini *Nils Nielsen *Aila Jyrkiäinen *Tatsuya Yuki *Mr. Ral *Rinko Iori *Misaki *Allan Adams *Luang Dallara *Mario Renato *Julio Renato Mobile Weapons Main *Abigorbine *GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam *GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh *RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9 Others *MSA-0011 S Gundam *NRX-055 Baund Doc *GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam *GF13-026ND Mermaid Gundam *YF-3A GINN FEMWS *OZ-08MMS Cancer *RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam *UMF/SSO-3 ASH Trivia *When Master Chinan draws his custom Kowloon's beam cloth, the name of his school is briefly displayed across the length of the beam. This echoes the opening sequence of Mobile Fighter G Gundam, where the title is written on the Shining Gundam's beam sword. *Sei mentions newtypes and the ability to control time, references to Lalah Sune's famous dying comment in Mobile Suit Gundam about being able to see time. *He then follows it by asking why humans keep repeating the same mistakes, echoing Amuro Ray's question to Quattro Bajeena in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Fittingly, that conversation was in part a reflection on Lalah's death. *The tournament chart shows the name "Patrick Mannequin", a reference to Patrick Colasour and Kati Mannequin of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, "John Ayers Mackenzie" referencing Christina Mackenzie and Rusty Mackenzie from War in the Pocket and Gundam SEED respectively, "Raman Khan" referencing Haman Karn from Gundam Zeta, and "Lula Santana" referencing Lalah Sune from Mobile Suit Gundam *The models in Master Chinan's display case are the winners of the Gundam Build Fighters Original Mobile Suit Championship. *Master Chinan also has figures of various female characters from the Gundam universe in his collection, including: Emma Sheen of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Lacus Clyne and Murrue Ramius of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Chou-sen Qubeley of BB Senshi Sangokuden, Wang Liu Mei, Marina Ismail, and Feldt Grace of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Audrey Burne and Marida Cruz of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Tiffa Adill of After War Gundam X, Aina Sahalim of Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, and Sayla Mass and an SD Lalah Sune from Mobile Suit Gundam. ** This scene also included a brief cameo from Murrue shouting her catchphrase "FIRE!" Appropriate in that Rinko Iori shares the same voice actress with Murrue, Kotono Mitsuishi, thus giving her two roles. *During the fight between Mao and Sei/Reiji, after the two destroy their primary weapons, the explosions take in silhouettes of a dragon and a tiger, respectively.